


Скоро я его убью...

by mademoiselle_Linny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_Linny/pseuds/mademoiselle_Linny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как перевоспитать Темного Лорда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скоро я его убью...

Темный Лорд подходил к дому Поттеров. В сгущающихся сумерках перед ним предстал небольшой коттедж. Тихо скрипнула калитка…  
\- Нет, только не Гарри, - рыжеволосая женщина попыталась закрыть ребенка собой.  
\- Дура, мне нужно на него посмотреть, - Вольдеморт вздохнул и поднял палочку.  
\- Нет! – женщина упала на пол. Вольдеморт удивленно посмотрел на нее и подошел к колыбельке.  
\- Так вот ты какой, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, - повинуясь внезапному порыву, он поднял ребенка на руки. Мальчик, внимательно посмотрев на него, внезапно улыбнулся. Маленькие ручки вцепились в капюшон.  
\- Апап.  
Темный Лорд сглотнул и на мгновение зажмурился.  
\- Я должен убить тебя, - помедлив, он вытащил палочку и направил ее на ребенка. – Пойми, я должен.  
Казалось, ребенок не понимает опасности. Он засмеялся и снова дернул за капюшон. С улицы донеслись взволнованные голоса соседей.  
\- Ладно, я убью тебя завтра, - Темный Лорд прижал ребенка к себе и аппарировал.

Как только они исчезли, в комнате появился высокий седобородый старец. Он обвел комнату грустным взглядом.  
\- Простите меня, Лили и Джеймс, но, видимо, само провидение решило вмешаться в историю. Эти двое помогут друг другу.  
Пробормотав это, старик схватил валяющуюся неподалеку мягкую игрушку и, взмахнув палочкой, превратил ее в точную копию Гарри. Положив это безвольное тельце рядом с матерью, старый маг произнес еще одно заклинание. Сокрушительный взрыв потряс дом…  
\- Альбус, скажи, что это неправда! – в кабинет директора ворвалась Минерва МакГонагалл.  
\- Прости, Минни, - Альбус вздохнул и вытер выступившие слезы. – Они мертвы.  
\- А малыш Гарри? – Минерва упала в кресло. – Он жив?  
Альбус отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. Полная луна проступала из-за облаков. Альбусу это показалось знамением.  
\- Нет, Минерва, погибли все.  
\- Мерлин, - эта новость оказалась последней каплей, и профессор Трансфигурации разрыдалась. Альбус с жалостью посмотрел на женщину. В который раз он убеждал себя, что поступил правильно. Феникс слетел со своего насеста и, опустившись Минерве на плечо, запел.

Темный Лорд появился в кабинете Люциуса как раз тогда, когда хозяин вместе со своим другом играл в карты.  
Появление Вольдеморта с ребенком произвело на Малфоя такое незабываемое впечатление, что позволило Северусу украдкой подсмотреть его расклад.  
\- Мой Лорд. А что это за ребенок?  
\- Это… - Том посмотрел на мальчика, заснувшего на его руках.  
\- Мерлин, это сын Поттеров, - Северус вскочил со своего места.  
\- Да, мой друг, ты прав.  
\- И что вы собираетесь делать с ним? – теперь настал черед Люциуса подсмотреть карты друга. – Убьете?  
\- Конечно, но не сейчас. Какой прок убивать его, если он ничего не понимает. Вот подрастет, тогда и убью.  
\- Мой Лорд, вы отдадите его на воспитание доверенному лицу?  
\- Нет, мальчишка слишком важен. Я буду растить его сам!  
Том подошел к дивану и положил ребенка.  
\- Люциус, мне нужны дом в маггловской части Лондона, деньги и документы.  
\- Да, мой Лорд.  
\- Пускай все думают, что я исчез. А как только разберусь с Поттером, я вернусь.  
\- Все будет сделано, мой Лорд, - Люциус переглянулся с Северусом.  
Назревало что-то странное.

**Следующим утром…**

  
Малыш Гарри истошно вопил. Том сидел рядом, прикрыв голову подушкой.  
\- Мой Лорд, вы уже убиваете его? – Люциус с любопытством посмотрел на Лорда.  
\- Нет, этот паршивец орет второй час подряд.  
\- Возможно, он хочет есть, - Малфой подошел к постели, на которой лежал ребенок и, склонившись над ним, поморщился. – А, возможно, его стоит переодеть.  
\- Что? – Лорд вскочил с дивана и подошел поближе.  
\- Я говорю, что его стоит переодеть.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он… - Лорд тоже наклонился поближе к ребенку. Малыш, видимо, решил, что это игра такая и, схватив мужчину за волосы, дернул изо всех сил. – Аааа…  
В этот момент в спальню заглянула Нарцисса.  
\- Не помешала? – Она оглядела комнату и вопросительно посмотрела на мужа.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Наш Лорд как раз знакомится с особенностями детского поведения.  
В этот момент Лорд как раз вытащил палочку, чтобы использовать магию.  
\- Стойте! Этого нельзя делать, - Нарцисса решительно шагнула вперед. – Мерлин, вы хотите ребенка покалечить? На маленьких детях не используют магию.  
\- Тогда как же? – Лорд переглянулся с Люциусом, но тот в ответ пожал плечами. С Драко занималась или Нарцисса или прислуга.  
\- Руками, - женщина подняла ребенка на руки. – Иди ко мне, маленький. Сейчас я тебя искупаю и переодену.  
С этими словами она покинула детскую.  
\- Мой Лорд, вы точно его убьете?  
\- Непременно, Люциус, непременно. Что с домом?  
\- Небольшой коттедж. Там вас никто не найдет. Только придется ограничить использование магии. Я так полагаю, первое время вас будут пытаться отследить.  
\- Ты прав, - Лорд провел рукой по лицу, снимая маскировочные чары.  
\- Давно пора, мой Лорд, - он с удовольствием посмотрел на высокого мужчину с копной темно-каштановых волос.

**Через день…**

  
\- Итак, ты хочешь есть! – Том прошелся по кухне. – Мерлин, я среди магглов. Как там работают эти предметы?  
Он взял со стола толстую книгу «Маггловские изобретения и их использование».  
\- Значит, ты точно хочешь, есть? – ребенок сидел на детском стульчике и стучал ложкой. – Нарцисса написала, чем тебя нужно кормить.  
Он посмотрел на пергамент с родовым гербом Малфоев.  
\- Каша, - мужчина принялся вчитываться в рецепт. - Хм, ее сможет сварить любой. Уж я-то точно! Не сложнее зелий…

\- Люци, - в кабинет вошел Северус, - не хочешь посмотреть, как там наш Лорд?  
\- Сев, прошло только три часа, - хозяин кабинета взглянул на старинные часы.  
\- Вот я и говорю, не хочешь взглянуть на него?  
Малфой задумался. Вспомнились все унижения и «круциатусы» Лорда.  
\- Я согласен.  
Они аппарировали в небольшую рощицу неподалеку от дома. Наведя на себя чары невидимости, очень осторожно, друзья проследовали к дому. Они ориентировались на громкий голос и детский смех.

\- Ешь, я говорю тебе, ешь, - Том поставил перед малышом кашу и, схватив ложку, попытался его накормить. Ребенок, видимо, есть не желал и, опустив в еду ручки, принялся кидаться ей в разные стороны.  
Северус зажал себе рот, чтобы не рассмеяться. Картина на самом было деле великолепна. Пожалуй, Поттер доведет Лорда до края. Понаблюдав за этим представлением, мужчины так же тихо исчезли.

**Несколько месяцев спустя…**

  
\- Мой лорд, я останусь с вами, - женщина с растрепанными волосами и полубезумным взглядом стояла, вцепившись в дверь.  
\- Белла, пошла ты к дементору, - собеседник пытался выпроводить незваную гостью из дома. – Если сейчас проснется Поттер, то я тебе не завидую.  
\- Мой Лорд, - снова взвизгнула Белла.  
\- Уймись, зови меня Томом, - внезапно откуда-то сверху донесся плач. - Ну вот, он проснулся, - потеряв интерес к свой гостье, Том поспешил наверх.  
– Белла, готовься, приду - зааважу.  
Полуторагодовалый малыш истошно вопил, сидя в своей кроватке. Повсюду были разбросаны всевозможные игрушки.  
\- Ну, что ты плачешь? – Том подбежал к ребенку и взял его на руки. – Успокойся.  
Внезапно, как по заказу, плач прекратился. Мальчик затих на руках.  
\- Тетя, - маленькая ручка махнула в сторону двери, задев при этом Лорда.  
\- Какая тетя?  
\- Тетя, - малыш начал выворачиваться из рук мужчины.  
Наконец-то Том догадался обернуться и в дверях увидел Беллу. Та стояла, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Я тебе что сказал? Уйди от греха подальше.  
Угроза не оказала на женщину никакого воздействия. Осторожно она приблизилась к ребенку и протянула к нему руки.  
\- Иди ко мне, маленький, - малыш тут же перестал вырываться и спокойно перекочевал к Белле. – Ути-ути. И что же мы так плачем? Что же у нас случилось. Ай-ай-ай, мы описались.  
Том с удивлением смотрел на одну из своих самых ярых сторонниц. От Беллы он мог ожидать чего угодно, но не такого.  
Женщина ловко уложила ребенка на стол и стянула с него подгузник, приготовившись произнести очищающее заклинание. Том скривился, глядя на это.  
\- Стой, на маленьких детях нельзя использовать магию.  
\- Да? – Белла перевела взгляд на ребенка. - Итак, как же тогда его вымыть?  
\- Справа лежат всякие маггловские штучки. Действуй, а я пойду, приготовлю обед.

**Два года спустя…**

  
Громкий крик нарушил тишину дома. Дверь спальни распахнулась…  
\- Папа! Мама!  
Том резко поднялся, рядом с ним завозилась Белла.  
\- В чем дело, медвежонок? - Том подхватил ребенка на руки.  
\- У меня под кроватью монстр! Он хочет меня съесть.  
\- Медвежонок, - Белла потянулась и принялась искать халат. – Мы же вечером проверяли. Монстров не было.  
\- Вот вечером не было, а сейчас есть, - малыш надул губки и приготовился использовать свое главное оружие – плач!  
Том обреченно вздохнул и встал, за ним поднялась Белла. В детской горел ночник, вся постель была перевернута вверх дном.  
\- Ну и где монстр?  
\- Под кроватью! – Том поставил малыша на пол и, встав на колени, принялся шарить рукой под кроватью.  
\- Видишь, тут никого нет, - Белла принялась перестилать постель.  
\- Значит… Значит, он спрятался в шкафу, - малыш топнул ножкой и указал родителям на стенной шкаф. Том тяжко вздохнул и, подойдя к шкафу, резко открыл дверь.  
\- Медвежонок, и тут никого нет.  
\- А где же он? – Гарри принялся озираться по сторонам, придумывая, куда еще мог бы запропаститься монстр.  
\- Я так полагаю, милый, - Белла подняла его на руки и, уложив в постель, накрыла одеялом, - он ушел. Спи спокойно.  
Малыш послушно закрыл глаза, а взрослые покинули спальню.  
\- Скоро я уничтожу его, - Том залез под одеяло. – Очень скоро.  
\- Конечно, мой Лорд.

**Три года спустя…**

  
Северус и Люциус сидели в кабинете напротив Тома.  
\- Итак, Дамблдор бездействует. Орден распущен, магглы успокоились.  
\- А мои сторонники? – Том не отрывал взгляда от своих ногтей.  
\- Часть разбежалась и попряталась по норам, как крысы. Часть верит и ждет вашего возвращения.  
\- Мой Лорд, - Люциус переглянулся с другом, - Мой Лорд, когда вы убьете мальчишку и вернетесь? Прошло уже пять лет.  
\- Ты решил указывать, что мне делать, Люциус? - глаза Тома недобро засверкали.  
\- Ни в коем разе, Мой Лорд, мне просто интересно. Время идет, а вы ничего не предпринимаете.  
\- Я?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Я убью его прямо сейчас, - Том встал и направился к двери. – Ждите. Я сейчас вернусь.

Часы пробили два раза, потом три, а Том так и не вернулся.  
\- Люци, как ты считаешь, может, малец уже сам его прибил? – Северус обеспокоенно заерзал на стуле. – Где Белла?  
\- Она ушла по магазинам с соседкой, - Люциус вскочил. – Что за женщина! Никогда ее нет, когда она нужна.  
\- Люц, пошли, посмотрим.  
Из-за двери детской доносился бархатный голос Тома.  
\- И тогда принц велел послать глашатаев во все стороны своей страны и примерить туфельку каждой девушке…  
В приоткрытую дверь они увидели Темного Лорда, сидевшего в кресле около камина, с ребенком на руках с выражением читавшего сказки.  
\- Мерлин и Моргана…  
\- Сев, что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что я всю жизнь буду работать зельеваром!

**Два года спустя…**

  
\- Скажи мне, зачем ты подрался со Смитом? – Том строго смотрел на мальчика восьми лет. Черные как смоль, растрепанные волосы, зеленые глаза, синяк под глазом и ссадина на губе. Довершала портрет порванная рубашка.  
\- Он первый начал, - Гарри возил носком ботинка по ковру.  
\- Прекрасно, он начал первый, а ты не смог ответить?  
\- Я ответил, пап, просто их было больше.  
\- Гарольд, ты должен научиться превращать недостатки противника в свое оружие.  
\- Да, пап.  
\- Хорошо, сейчас иди к маме. Она залечит твои боевые раны. О твоем наказании мы поговорим позже.  
\- Да, пап, - мальчик поплелся к двери.  
\- Гарольд, а это правда, что ты поборол Смита?  
\- Угу, - Гарри застыл около двери.  
\- Ты молодец! – на лице мальчика заиграла улыбка, и он выбежал из комнаты.  
Том проводил его взглядом и, повернувшись, посмотрел на Люциуса.  
\- Что ты можешь посоветовать?  
\- Домашнее обучение, мой Лорд. Мальчику пора узнать, кто он и кто вы.  
\- Прекрасно. А учителя?  
\- Северус, Вы, я и Белла вполне справимся с этим.  
\- Отлично, - Том задумчиво смотрел в окно.  
\- Мой Лорд, вы не передумали убить мальчишку?  
\- Нет, Люц, нет. Скоро я сделаю это.

**Год спустя…**

  
\- Папа, ты хочешь сказать, что и я смогу так же, - он с интересом следил за движениями отца.  
\- Естественно. «Репаро» - взмах руки, и ваза, разбитая точным попаданием мяча, снова целая.  
\- Вау, - Гарри заворожено посмотрел на палочку. – А когда?  
\- Через два года ты отправишься в школу. Там тебя всему и научат.

**Год спустя…**

  
Северус с интересом наблюдал за возней Драко и Гарри около рождественской елки.  
\- Том, как успехи?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - Том посмотрел на друга. – Скажи мне сам.  
\- Он необычен. Конечно, любит лениться, но схватывает материал на лету. Что говорит Люциус?  
\- То же самое.  
\- В следующем году он должен пойти в школу.  
\- Да, - Том тоже посмотрел на сына.  
\- Куда ты отдашь его: в Хогвартс или в Дурмстранг?  
\- Я еще не думал об этом, - Том тяжело вдохнул. – Дурмстранг слишком далеко, а в Хогвартсе есть ты.  
\- О, да. Но как же Дамблдор?  
\- А вот это скажешь мне ты. Ты же мой лучший шпион!  
\- Вы все еще собираетесь его убить?  
\- Конечно. Пусть еще подрастет, и я его… Ты же меня знаешь.  
Северус промолчал.

**1 июля 1991 года. Где-то в Англии…**

  
\- Гарольд, выпрямись, - Белла с любовью смотрела на своего мальчика. – И убери локти со стола. Возьми вот эту булочку.  
Гарри переглянулся с отцом и возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Белла, отстань от ребенка. Дай ему последние дни пожить спокойно.  
\- Вы оба бесчувственные! – женщина обиженно надула губки и принялась в молчании завтракать.  
Именно в этот момент в комнату через приоткрытое окно ворвалась сова. Все трое вздрогнули при виде ее. Птица подлетела к мальчику и, сев на стол, протянула ему лапку.  
\- Пап?  
\- Возьми письмо, сын.  
\- Том…  
\- Помолчи, Белла.  
Гарри снял письмо и птица, тут же взмыв под потолок, вылетела в окно.  
\- Пап, здесь написано Гарольду Томасу М. Риддлу! Ура!!! Я еду в Хогвартс!

**Три дня спустя…**

  
Из камина вышел взволнованный Северус.  
\- Том, Мой лорд, где вы?  
\- Привет, дядя Сев, - в гостиную вбежал Гарри. – Ты папу ищешь?  
\- Да, мне срочно он нужен, - Северус сжимал в руке пергамент. - Где он?  
\- В своем кабинете.  
Северус быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной.  
\- Том, - он открыл дверь и замер, уставившись на целующуюся парочку. – Белла.  
\- Сев, ну почему ты постоянно появляешься так не вовремя? - женщина поправила платье и вышла.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть уважительная причина?  
\- Том, я только что говорил с Альбусом, - Северус рухнул в кресло.  
\- И что сказал тебе любитель лимонных долек? – Том подошел к бару и налил скотч.  
\- Он просил передать тебе следующее:- «Северус, мальчик мой, скажи Тому, что место преподавателя ЗОТС его. Так он будет ближе к сыну».  
\- Что?! – Том, сделавший глоток, подавился.  
\- Вот, он просил передать тебе, - Северус протянул ему пергамент, запечатанный гербом Хогвартса. Том медленно сломал печать и принялся читать.  
\- Что там?  
\- Перечень необходимых документов и список учебников.  
В кабинете наступила тишина.  
\- Что ты решишь?  
\- Я должен подумать. Оставь меня.  
Северус встал и направился к выходу.

**Два дня спустя…**

  
Гарри чувствовал, что что-то происходит. Отец внезапно стал замкнутым, мама перестала улыбаться. С этим нужно как-то справиться. Мальчик как раз раздумывал, что же будет лучше: уйти из дома до тех пор, пока родители не помирятся или страшно заболеть.  
\- Гарольд, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Пройдем в кабинет, - мальчик послушно встал и последовал за отцом.  
Кабинет был святая святых отца. Гарри мог бегать по всем комнатам коттеджа, но заходить сюда ему запрещалось. В комнате на столе стояла глубокая чаша.  
\- Гарольд, - Том посмотрел на сына, понимая, что должен рассказать ему все до того, как мальчик попадет в школу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел кое-что. Возможно, после этого ты меня возненавидишь, но я не могу тебя обманывать.  
Гарри шагнул ближе к столу.  
\- Нагнись и ничего не бойся.  
Мальчика закрутило в круговерти воспоминаний…  
Том стоял около полураскрытого окна. С улицы доносились восхитительные ароматы лета, щебетали птицы. Но это не радовало Темного Лорда. Мальчик не простит его, возненавидит. А ему так нравилось, как тот называл его «ПАПА». Да и Беллу жаль, роль матери очень шла ей. В этот момент раздался звук падающего тела. Он медленно повернулся.  
\- Гарольд?  
На некоторое время в кабинете возникла тишина. Мальчик внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Папа, неужели ты думаешь, что я не знал этого?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, мне уже давно помог кое-что узнать Драко, - он покраснел. – Я все равно тебя люблю.  
\- Гарри, я… - Том не находил слов, а мальчишка прижался к нему.  
\- Папа, ты мой папа. Может, стоит пойти успокоить маму?  
\- Да, пожалуй, стоит.  
Гарри отодвинулся от него и выбежал из кабинета. Какая разница, что он соврал отцу. Зато мир в семье снова восстановлен!  
Том достал из ящика стола смятый пергамент и развернул его.  
Аккуратным, знакомым ему еще со школы почерком на нем было написано:  
«Только любовь и правда спасет вас обоих».

**Полгода спустя…**

  
\- Гарольд, - Том тяжело вздохнул, глядя на сына, – ты снова подрался. Чем же тебе не угодил Уизли?  
\- Он не так посмотрел на меня, - Гарри поморщился. Под его глазом красовался внушительный фингал, рукав мантии был наполовину оторван.  
\- А о том, что он позовет на помощь братьев, ты не подумал?  
\- Папа, так и я был не один. Заметь, я смог использовать недостатки противника. Со мной были Кребб и Гойл.  
\- Северус все равно напишет маме.  
\- Н-Е-Е-Е-Т…

**~ конец ~**


End file.
